This application is for continuation of support for a program of clinical evaluation of agents used in the treatment of human malignancies. By use of common protocols in a collaborative effort involving approximately 30 institutions (the Southwest Oncology Group), cooperative studies will be continued on the efficacy of therapeutic regimens using new drugs, old drugs, and combinations of these in the treatment of specific categories of neoplastic disease. Particular emphasis is to be placed on newer modalities such as immunotherapy and interdisciplinary adjuvant therapy with surgery and irradiation.